Stories: the long road to home
by 104Infinite
Summary: It's a collection of oneshots. ErenxAnnie. Rating K-T


Morning.

Eren saw flesh being torn and blood becoming in stream while soldiers opened the neck of the female titan; swords digging, trying to reach that hidden there. What would happen now? He knew it, this was the moment of revenge and he who always had been moved by wrath could understand it better than anyone. How many times had he wanted reduce them to pieces with his bare hands.

The female titan…not long ago in a forest of giant trees he inclusive let himself be carry away by the desire of eating her flesh and rip it from her bones; without a doubt he felt how he was losing his mind in that instant. Today It was different, the certainty of the identity of that titan was a heavy weight on him.

What was waiting for her was worse than death. They wanted to make her pay with something more than her life. One million of images passed in his head, he wondered if in the end she would have the public execution that somebody planned for him, if Hanji would do with her what she wouldn't do him. Then while he was there holding that body in its place the boy into the titan began to tremble.

"How?! How did we finish like this?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE IN THIS WAY?!"

If just she had escaped he wouldn't be in this situation. What could be done now? Nothing, It was late.

He didn't know really what he was doing, but it was his impulse to extend his arm for reach her, when that was in his hand one thinking swallowed everything.

One second passed and he saw between his fingers that beautiful thing made of crystal, in some way he felt relieved. There Eren lost his conscience victim of exhaustion.

...

The next thing he remembered was Armin dragging his body and two mountains of bones

"Armin...What happened to...Annie?"

"Eren..."

Armin kept quiet a moment thinking how answer "Right now...probably no one can say..."

It seemed that they gave an order of move the crystal to an underground site. After a while he closed his eyes again.

...

Eren walked through tunnels under the city, a soft echo was heard with each step. He raise his figers to his forehead he felt dampness in his hair and drops running to his eye, yes, he was blooding. He resumed his walking that wound in his head was not a matter really, it was close.

The roof was shanken and dust fell from it, in the surfice the fight for sure was in the worse part. He needed to hurry up.

He could see a door at the end of the corridor, he was lucky, it was made of wood so he took out one sword from its sheathe and through several times the door until it was weaken. His shoulder collided against the material and a creak was heard, he could get in.

As locked in a piece of ice a girl was sleeping at the extreme of the room. As soon he saw it he ran until his hands found the surface of this crystal that was not at all cold really. He hung his head.

Eren was looking at the floor "Take it easy! You put her in there and you can set her free. Just concentrate on this"

When he rose his glare there had wounds in the formerly flawless surface and they were extending. Fear stroke him like a lightning, he was afraid because the person inside might be breaking in pieces with the crystal. "I can do it!" he exclaimed pressing his hands against those walls, he was surprised when his hands passed through without so much opposition while the remains of that weird material was becoming in minute fragments.

The body that was not kept up anymore finally fell and he could hold it. A warm breathing vanished his doubts, she was alive "Annie!" Her eyes opened barely at the sound of her name, he was holding her tight "Annie!" he called again "Annie, answer me".

"I can stand by myself, do you know? She said as her voice broke. It didn't sound like what she meant to say. That made him smile. He loosed his hold just a little to let her stand.

"I really have missed you"

"I…believed…" her voice was softer than he remembered.

"You fool! You always are going to be the same for me it doesn't matter what happens!"

She didn't answer him but he felt her arms round him, her head against his chest.

...

Eren opened his eyes, soft light of the sun was going into the room through a window, his head in a pillow. He touched his forehead, there had not blood nether a wound. A bitter feeling filled him. He began to sitting in the bed. Armin and Jean turned to see him.

Whether you want it or not, morning still comes…

.

.

.

**I based it on a theory so here Eren was who put Annie in that crystal. Well, you know that is not the case but it is a good material for fics xD. Oh, and I used the manga version but the room was from anime since in the manga it was underground.**

**So Do you think is very OOC? Did you find a horrible grammar mistake? Do you believe it doesn't make sense? Leave a review please.**

**Are you a shy person? Or maybe you are so lazy like me, don't worry, you only need to write "Hello, I like/hate it" that's all.**


End file.
